werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Regent
The Regent, is the leader and supreme witch among the covens of Los Angeles chosen by the Elders to be the voice and the will of the Ancestors. Regents * Christopher Chamberlain (2019): a powerful witch from the Norwegian Witch Coven, he currently rules over the covens. Powers and Abilities The Regent can be considered as the most powerful witch in the entirety of the covens being the only witch within the nine covens with access to the powers of the entirety of the Ancestors. As Regent, the witch gains an incredible amount of power, increasing their overall abilities drastically to a much higher extent. Since the Regent is in charge of the covens, they possess immense knowledge in witchcraft and can perform spells, rituals, and abilities found in each of the covens. However, the primary job of the Regent is to be the voice of the Ancestors, thus having the unique ability to communicate with the Ancestors and use their power should he/she be permitted. *'Ancestral Conduit:' The ability to channel the total power of the Ancestors or of a certain, selective ancestral bloodline. Channeling the power of every single Ancestor at once is given to the Regent to use one-time-only. This is an incredible amount of power that has the potential to accomplish great feats and can be used according to how the Regent sees fit. After this one-time-only access is spent the Regent is no longer able to channel the total power of the Ancestors at once, however they are left with access to the power of any Ancestor in any bloodline they so choose. **'Knowledge Tapping:' After becoming Regent, the witch access to the knowledge of the different type of magic practiced by all covens in Los Angeles, this includes specialized magic such as Voodoo, Sacrificial Magic etc. *'Ancestral Communion:' As the mouth piece of the Ancestors, the Regent has the ability to commune with the Ancestors as they please and vice versa similar to how Mediums do with spirits, as such they can make their immediate intentions known to the living witches through the Regent, and the Regent can also receive or obtain information from them about anything they know. Trivia * The typical ceremonial outfit for the Regent is black. * The Regent is given a one-time access to the full power of the Ancestors to use freely. * It is apparently enough to resurrect an Ancestral Spirit from the Ancestral Plane. * The Regent has a constant direct connection to the Ancestors to whom they communicate through and may have access to their pool of knowledge. * Being the voice of the totality of all the consecrated dead in Los Angeles, the Regent's loyalty lies to all covens as oppose to any sole coven and can be considered the uniting force between them. * By law, an attempt to kill the Regent is punishable by hanging. *Since the link between the living and the Ancestors has been restored, in Ticket To Hell, it is possible that a new Regent can be chosen again. ** Christopher Chamberlain was chosen to become a Regent. Category:Groups Category:Los Angeles Coven Category:Supernatural Category:Characters Category:The Werewolf Diaries